


FF#20 Truth or Dare

by ABK18



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Olicity Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABK18/pseuds/ABK18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little game of truth or dare between Oliver and Felicity, just not in the way you'd expect.</p><p>Takes place sometime before Felicity heads to Central City in Season 3. </p><p>Flash fiction challenge by Smoak and Arrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#20 Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, wow. Well, this is my first official piece of fanfiction EVER! I never thought I'd write something like this (and by this, I mean fanfiction, because I already have enough problems given my obsession with Arrow, namely a lack of sleep). This was written in response to Smoak and Arrow's flash fanfic challenge involving a Truth or Dare prompt.
> 
> This also just happens to be one of the first stories I've written in at least two and a half years. Yes, I'm one of those sucky people who say they're writers (even if it's just a hobby now), but don't actually write anything. Go figure (I just tell everyone it's because writing papers and the like caused me to burn out in college). Anyhoo, I doubt this is any good since I made it up on the fly, but here it is for your enjoyment. All mistakes are mine (please let me know if you catch any, as I'm a stickler for grammar, punctuation, and spelling). Thank you for reading in advance. Without further ado, here you go:
> 
> P.S. For the sake of maintaining a level of in-story continuity and canon compliance, I'm assuming Felicity graduated from MIT early (or high school early, either one works) and was already working at QC come Fall 2009. All other continuity mistakes are another issue entirely.

It was just supposed to be another ordinary night in the life of one Ms. Felicity Smoak. It, however, turned out to be much, much more than that. It was, instead, a night of truth or dare; just not the game that everyone knew.

"Felicity, what's the ETA on that search you were running earlier?" Oliver asked as he walked out of the small bathroom adjacent to the main room in the Foundry. 

As he approached *her* desk and *her* computers, as she had once told him (more like yelled) in her loud voice, Oliver noticed that Felicity looked a little dejected, as though some horrible tragedy had befallen her in the three or so hours he had been gone during his sweep of the city. 

Not wanting to startle her (he winced at the memory of what happened the few times he had done so-- a bruised clavicle and sprained wrist-- those workouts with Digg were paying off), Oliver decided to gently rap the glass of the desk beside her with his knuckles to get Felicity's attention.

"Felicity..."

Felicity's eyes fluttered twice, still locked on the screen of the computer in front of her. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he repeated, drawing out the syllables of her name as he usually did in pressing situations. 

"Huh?" Felicity turned towards Oliver, running a hand over her ponytail as she realized he was standing right beside her.

Oliver crouched down in concern until he was at eye level with Felicity.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, lowering his voice so Roy, who was training in the back, couldn't hear him. Oliver had little experience comforting Felicity in the two or so years they had known each other (it always seemed like *she* was the one comforting *him*), but he felt like he was becoming more attuned to her emotions. He internally scoffed at the times in the past when he had been completely oblivious to Felicity's problems.

Felicity's eyes dropped to her hands in her lap, before she lifted her head to give Oliver the best smile she could muster at the moment. "Nothing."

"Felicity, that's a shit answer and you know it." Oliver reached out to pull a small stool from nearby and perched himself on top. 

Felicity's eyes fell again, her hands clenched, twisting a piece of paper over and over until it began to dissolve into tiny scraps on her skirt. Noticing her nervous habit, Oliver placed one of his hands over her own, stalling her motions. 

Felicity's eyes widened momentarily. He hadn't touched her since their disastrous date three weeks back-- since she had been pulled into the crosshairs of the new Count's ploy against the Arrow and had fielded an errant bomb left outside of the Foundry. 

Tipping her chin towards him, Oliver began to speak, but abruptly stopped. Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Fe--."

"I, I'm taking a break Oliver." Absently, Felicity stood up, the scraps falling to the floor, her hands still clasped in his. "Barry called earlier and asked me to come for a visit slash consultation. Apparently there's been a few whispers of the Clock King in Central City and Barry would like my expertise on the matter. Although, I'm not sure why, considering the Clock King completely demolished our system from within and I was powerless to stop it. My poor babies were fried...," she said as she forlornly glanced at her new monitors, wiping away the invisible dust that would never accrue, as she kept them spotless. Remembering her point, she continued. "It's not like I've suddenly mastered whatever Trojan he must've used and become this super anti-virus agent." Felicity looked down at their enjoined hands. "Though I did manage to avoid the great Swine flu strain of '09 when it hit Starling a few months after I was hired at QC. So maybe I am an anti-virus agent after all... but silly me, you wouldn't know about that. That was when you were on the island, or were you in Hong Kong by that point?" 

"Hey boss man!" Roy sauntered over a little overenthused, having taken down a group of men trying to rape two teenaged girls earlier in the night. "I'm gonna call it a night if that's okay with you." He trailed off as he observed the intimate nature of the pair's handholding (finally, he thought, the shoulder touching had progressed) and smirked to himself. Roy glanced at Felicity and then, Oliver, who was momentarily thrown but had recovered enough to glare at Roy. His smirk quickly disappeared. He nodded politely in deference to their needed alone time and turned, half walking, half running up the steps before disappearing behind the Foundry's entrance.

Rubbing small circles over her hands with his right thumb, Oliver looked up at Felicity.  
"So, you're going to Central City," he ground out, trying to hide his disappointment, but unable to keep the crushing weight on his chest from causing him to panic. Would this be another two week absence like it had been last Christmas? Or would it be for longer? He rubbed his chest with his free hand, wincing at the heartburn-like pain.

"I'll be gone a week tops," she sighed, as though she had read his mind, falling back into her chair, energy spent from her ramble. This time, Felicity was the one to soothe his pain, letting her hands fall out of his grasp and placing two fingers over his heart. "I'm not abandoning you Oliver, I promise." She encircled the area lightly, flicking his hand back when he reached up to protest. "We've already had this conversation, remember? Our little truth or dare session-- the one when we dared ourselves to be more open with each other and ended up revealing many more truths than I ever expected to share or learn." She paused her ministrations and looked him squarely in the eyes, her eyes now clear and determined. "We can't be together, but that doesn't mean that I don't lo-; that I don't lo-." Felicity shook her head in disgust. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm still having trouble saying that word. Damn mother Smoaker for leaving an ingrained belief that love doesn't exist after my father left. I know it does-- and I do-- I do lo-... Oh, you know what I mean," she said errantly, getting up and going to the med bay to clear up the mess of wrappers that Oliver had left earlier when he tried to wrap his knee. 

Oliver stared at her, the weight lifting slowly from his chest. She loves him?? While he had declared his feelings and his intentions several times over the course of the night of their date, she had never once replied with her own. His lips began to curve and suddenly, Oliver couldn't keep the smile off his face. He rose from the stool and walked over to Felicity, turning her around to face him.

"I don't care if you can't say it. I love you and that is enough for the both of us," he replied. "So now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Felicity brushed past him to dispose of the wrappers in the trash can, mumbling something under her breath. 

Oliver frowned. "What was that?"

Huffing in disgust, Felicity then began to gather her belongings to leave. "My mother got remarried a few days ago. She apparently told my aunt over the phone as she was on her way to the chapel in Vegas. My aunt called to tell me while you were out. She'd been trying to get a hold of me since Tuesday, but with my phone getting smashed last week, she wasn't able to until I got a new one this morning."

Oliver stepped closer to her, standing in the space between the med bay and her desk. "Didn't you just say your mother doesn't believe in love?"

Felicity snorted in response (such a cute snort it was). "Yep, I did. As it turns out though, love isn't a requisite for a wedding, or a marriage for that matter. The guy's loaded, or so my aunt says. Not your kind of loaded, mind you. I'm sure he's several billion dollars poorer than you-- or should I say than you *were*, since you don't really have that much left to your name. Though I suppose you are loaded in other ways." Felicity whirled around, realizing the implication of the innuendo she had just made. "I didn't mean to imply that I think about how you're loaded in other ways. Although, I'm sure you are, considering how well you fill out those leather pants of yours," she said, a blush blooming over her face and quickly spreading to other areas below. "Shit, I thought we were past this, given the fact that we're in love with each other." She straightened, having bent over to put on her rain boots. "Hey! That counts right? I just said it. Not directly to you, but the meaning's there nonetheless. Right?" Felicity glanced back at him and then turned around again, as she pushed the buttons to shut off the monitors, leaving the computers running while they finished their searches. "Oliver? Come on, we've had way too many pregnant pauses for one night. Out with it."

Oliver shifted his focus from his inner thoughts to the woman in front of him. Why was she so sad then?

"Ah, the question of the night," she answered.

Had he asked that aloud? Damn, she was rubbing off on him.

"I hope that was a compliment," Felicity said as she came to stand beside him again. "To answer your question, it *was* nothing. The news just got me thinking about my father again and you must have caught me in the moment." She shrugged as she put an arm through a sleeve of her coat. Oliver reached out to help her when she got the back of her coat twisted trying to pull the other sleeve on and ended up in a rather uncomfortable position. She sighed in contentment when he freed her from the twisted angle and put the coat on her properly. "Thanks."

Oliver brushed a loose hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and pulled it behind her ear. "Felicity, thinking about your father isn't nothing. In fact, sometimes it can be everything," he replied, mulling over the loneliness and grief he still felt when he thought about his mother and father's deaths. 

Felicity blanched at her lack of couth and hesitantly engulfed Oliver in a hug. "What a pair we make, huh? A playboy turned orphaned vigilante slash former CEO with a penchant for a Las Vegas-bred girl abandoned by her father turned IT girl slash vigilante sidekick slash hacker." He returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his face in her neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're my girl-girl remember?"

Felicity shyly smiled at the memory of her declaring her place in Oliver's life after being doped up on Oxycodone. "You know what this means though right?"

Raising his head, Oliver looked at Felicity questioningly.

"It won't be long before Team Arrow meets Mama Smoak, as Dig likes to call her. She'll probably be blowing through Starling City soon... after a prolonged honeymoon of course. I'm betting she'll be here a few days after I return from Central City." 

"Well, if she's anything like you..." 

"She's not," Felicity exclaimed. "Well, at least not in character."

Oliver smiled. "Like I said; if she's anything like you, I'm sure I'll love her. Just like I love you."

Felicity laughed. "Alright mister. I think that's enough declarations of love for one night. I'm leaving. I'm going home to pack so I can be out of Starling in the morning." She hesitated before adding, "Oh, and don't worry. I'll call you when I leave, when I stop for gas, and when I arrive." 

Oliver kissed her cheek. "Thank you." 

Felicity broke out of their hug and began her ascent on the stairs. "Oh and Oliver, I dare you to not break anything while I'm gone. That includes the training dummies you're so fond of pummeling during my absences."

Oliver waved goodbye to her. "Have a good time in Central City. Say hi to Barry for me."


End file.
